100 Days in the Life
by Infamousplot
Summary: An Axel-centric 100 Theme Challenge from Wishing-fire. Follow Lea and Axel, Roxas and Xion, Isa, Reno, and more as the redheads -Lea and Axel that is -make their way through the ups and downs of life. Friendship, family, sprinkles of romance, but no yaoi.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! I'm doing a Kingdom Hearts 100 Theme Challenge, from Wishing-fire's account. She made the challenge, not me (There, I gave you credit X3). Anyway, this is Axel/Lea-centric. There's no yaoi. In fact there isn't much romance at all... Either way, here it is. I've spent a few days on these, and they're so freakin fun to write! I love it XD My fic canocity will be explained throughout the chaps, so make sure you read the boring rambly note at the top. Alright, enough of me -Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mirror to the Soul<p>

The thing that stands out the most to him in a person is their eyes. Moments imprinted into his memory are marked with the meeting of gazes.

The start of his life in Radiant Garden began with a set of greyed eyes watching him coolly. The beginning of his time in the Organization is always remembered as staring up into a darkened hood and staring into a set of yellow, animal eyes.

And now, staring into these hazy cerulean eyes, he can sense something stirring. A new beginning perhaps? Clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, he can only wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Short, huh? 100 words really isn't much.<strong>

**Don;t be afraid to dropa review, say what you think! Oh, also, thanks to Bond of Flame008 for introducing me to this challenge (inadvertently). If you liked this, check out her fic, 100 Embers of Flickering Light!  
><strong>


	2. Love

**Woo! Two reviews! ;3**

**Thanks Bond of Flame008 (Can I call you Bond for short? X3) and MonMonCandie for your reviews ^_^ usually I'd wait longer to update, but since there are so many chapters (and they're all so short), I figured I'd update one to two a day. So, here's number two: Lurve X3 This is based on the fact that I can't find a decent loove interest for Axel that doesn't make him gay and/or a pedophile. And to all the crazy yaoi fangirls (you sane ones are off the hook ;3). Now read. And review.**

**I dun own KH. Apparently, you can't buy it with only 74 cents... Phooey...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Different Sort of Love<p>

Love drove Axel up the wall. He hated the way people sneered at him when he and Roxas walked down the corridor, the whispers and jokes before meetings. Even in Radiant Garden, people had mocked Isa and Lea. One time it had gotten so bad Isa had actually _cried. _Needless to say the offenders didn't get away with it, but it still bothered him too this day.

He'd heard catcalls the last time he'd walked Xion to her room. Xigbar had nearlt gotten a fist to the face.

Axel loved Roxas and Xion. Lea loved Isa. Just not like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Love without being in love is my Kingdom Hearts bandwagon. It shows up a lot in here. Just sayin...<strong>

**Now, review! You know you want to~...  
><strong>


	3. Hate

**Woah, four more reviews! Thanks you guys ^_^ I'm feeling more confident now... **

**So far I'm going in order by Wishing-fire's list, but I'm compelled to mix it up... I just don't know how to go about it. Oh well. **

**As for crying Isa... Don't worry, Lea knocked a few heads. Those guys left Isa alone after that XD Now, enjoy. And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts... Even after I pushed my offer to a dollar! A whole dollar! Jeesh...**

* * *

><p>Imaginary Friends<p>

Hate was one of those things you didn't need a heart to feel. Axel didn't need a heart to tell him he hated Roxas's "Imaginary Friends." The sight of him laughing alongside them made his blood boil. Hearing Hayner call himself Roxas's best friend made bile rise in his throat. He knew they were only computer programs, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to tear that stupid, frizzy-haired, blond program's throat out. When Roxas screamed their names so desperately, he wanted to smack him until he remembered.

Heart or not, he hated them with all his being.

* * *

><p><strong>After Days I've always felt that Axel would be more or less pissed about Roxas's new BFFs.<strong> **After all, he is jealous and clingy... But I love him anyway X3**

**And now it's time for you all to review! Yay! :D Oh yeah, and cookies to all who reviewed last time! *Gives cookies*  
><strong>


	4. Vacation

**Okay, only one review for chap 3 (Thanks Bond!). Either no one liked it or no one saw it. Oh well. Here's the fourth chappie. Roxas is in it! You know you're gonna want to review now :D**

* * *

><p>Beach Day<p>

"Come on Axel!" Roxas cried, pulling on the redhead's arm. Axel grunted, flailing his hand sleepily at the boy.

"Five mo minuhtz..." He grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head. Roxas yanked it off, walloping him over the head with it. Grunting, he glanced up, eyes bloodshot. He'd been up all night finishing that stupid report, and hadn't gotten to bed until 3:00. Peering at his clock, he scowled. 8:00.

"You promised you'd take us to the beach!" Axel sighed. He hated the beach. He hated _water_.

Seeing the pleading look in Roxas's eyes, he sighed.

"Go get the towels."

* * *

><p><strong>Because not even Axel's are impervious to puppy dog eyes. Especially not Roxas's puppy dog eyes ;3<strong>

**Now this time, review~! You'll get seasalt icecream and other nice things! Yay bribery XD  
><strong>


	5. Growing Up

**Yay! More reviews X3 Thanks to Bond, the light before the darkness, MonMonCandie and Jcthegirl for your reviews. Here's the next chappie.**

**Still don't own Kingdom Hearts... It isn't for sale on eBay either... *sighs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Forever Young<p>

Some people never grow up. Axel happened to be one of those people. Grinning, he was unable to resist laughing as the water balloon collided with Saix's head and exploded, leaving the blue haired man stunned with dripping hair.

"You worthless little piece of crap..." He seethed, summoning his claymore. Reality struck Axel hard.

"Crap." Turning around, he sprinted off, ignoring Saix's threats as he ran down the hall. Several people turned to watch them as the blunette chased him down the corridor, their footsteps echoing. Even at the age of 24, Axel still had the maturity of a ten-year-old.

* * *

><p><strong>I could see a bored Axel doing this... And Saix would be pissed X3 <strong>

**Review! It's good for the soul!  
><strong>


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Okay, I don't actually like this chapter... But I had trouble choosing something for Trouble's Brewing and condensing it to 100 words, so this is what I came up with. Assassin Axel=Teh Angst. Teh Angst=Happy Ip  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clean Up Crew<p>

_Should have known it was too good to be true..._ Axel sighed, walking the ghostly halls of the Castle That Never Was. Just when things had been going so smoothly, Saix dropped a bomb on him.

"There's a traitor in our midsts." A traitor, seeking the position they sought. Someone in the Castle Oblivion Team. Once Saix had explained it, everything made sense. Why else send him, the Organization's assassin?

Upon entering CO, it became apparent that there wasn't just one traitor, but many. Go figure. Trouble was brewing, and it was up to him to "clean up" this mess...

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this (though I'm not sure why you would), review! If you didn't like it, review! If you thought it was boring, review! Concrit is good, flames are bad!<br>**


	7. First Encounter With an Animal

**Woo! Thanks for your reviews guys ^_^ And Bond... Reviews ARE good for the soul. They just... Are. XD**

**Alright, this chappie has everyone's favorite Turk in it... Reno! Based off my friend's "Theory" that Reno is Axel's cousin. Therefor Lea's cousin. Therefor here, in Lea's first encounter with an animal! Now, bathe in its cuteness!**

**I don't own Reno. Or chocobos. I do own Clucky the Chocobo, though. He's mine ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chocobo<p>

"Woah!" Reno halted at the sound of his younger cousin's voice and turned to see a strange sight. "Reno, look!" Lea beamed at him, arms linked around the neck of a yellow bird almost the boy's size.

"A chocobo?" He mused. It wasn't often he saw one around here. "It must be lost." Lea looked stricken.

"Poor little guy..." Lea hugged the bird tighter, and it chirped loudly, nuzzling him happily. The boy giggle. "Don't worry! I'll take care of you." Lea promised. Reno rolled his eyes as the chocobo preened Lea's hair.

"Good luck explaining that to your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>You've got to admit that's cute. A baby chocobo preening Lea's hair? <em>Little<em> Lea? **

**If you review, I'll let you hug them both ;3  
><strong>


	8. First Love

**Okay, this is where my Fanon/Canon-verse for Lea begins... It'll make more sense when I finally work on La Luna, El Sol... Anyway, just know that in my fic-verse, Lea stayed with Cid in Radiant Garden and knew Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and even little Kairi (for a short while). They'll be brought up several more times here. If there are any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**... Though I doubt anyone will XD**

**I don't own Cid or his gang, or little Kairi. I want to own Little Kairi and Little Yuffie though. *heads to eBay*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Family Love<p>

As Lea, he'd never met that special girl. Even now as Axel he couldn't say he'd met "The One." In fact, he was awkward around girls. Uncomfortable. Despite this though, he could say that he'd loved more than many who'd found their soul mate.

He'd loved Isa and Leon like brothers. Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi were like his little sisters. Cid had been like a father in his eyes. And Roxas and Xion... They were his best friends, his family. He would give anything to keep the three of them together. And with or without a heart, he loved them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again with my lack of romance... No love for Axel! He just cares about his families. He doesn't NEED romance, cuz he's awesome :D At least, that's what I'll tell him...<strong>

**Review! You'll make little Kairi and Yuffie happy! And you know they're adorable X3  
><strong>


	9. First Crush

**First off, I wanna say that all the love themes in here kind of bug me... It's a bit repetitive... Anyway, thank you MonMonCandie, Bond, and Fille for reviewing the past few chapters. And thank you Fear for reading them X3**

**Since I couldn't think of any canon characters Lea would have had a crush on, I just made someone up. They can't really be considered an OC since they have no name... Or face. It's just a school crush, nothing magical or anything. So... Yeah. I think it makes it realistic.**

**I own nothing except (I guess) the faceless first crush. Let's call her No-Face XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just a Crush<p>

She was a cute girl -brown hair, long if he remembered correctly. She'd sat in the front of the class. She was brilliant. He'd never had the courage to talk to her.

One Valentine's day he'd made a special card for her and hid it in her desk before class. She never figured out who it was from.

Twelve years later he can't remember her name, or if her eyes were brown or blue. He's not sure if her hair was straight or curly. But the thought of her makes him smile, because she will always be his first crush.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last Romance one for awhile, thank you... Not that I don't like romance. But I can only use the pairings I like for so many of these... Thanks all of you! Please review!<strong>


	10. First Tragedy

**Here, you're going to need more background info... In my fanon/canon-verse, Lea lived in another world called the Center Piece, which broke apart when it was attacked by Heartless. He ended up in Radiant Garden, like Sora ended up in Traverse Town. Oh yeah, and he lost his family... So everyone give him a hug, okay? Then you can beat me for making his life suck.**

**Oh yes, and sorry I'm a little late -I was away ^_^'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Center Piece<p>

There wasn't a day he didn't think about the Center Piece -Desolate Ruin as it was called today. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing it, hearing those screams. He remembered the way it used to be: rolling fields, clean air. It was perfect, his home.

Until they had come. Bright eyes, black claws, ripping in and tearing hearts out. He shuddered to remember the sting of their claws raking against him.

That night, when the Heartless came... The night he lost everything.

But here, in this Radiant Garden, he was starting to think maybe he hadn't lost it all...

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I can fix up La Luna, El Sol, which explains all of this Lea Isa pre-BBS stuff... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.<br>**


	11. Parents

**Yay, parents! In the wonderful world of Kingdom Hearts, they pretty much don't exist. But we hear them in KH I, so they're there _somewhere..._ Anyway, here's Lea's outlook on his parents.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Be Careful What You Wish For<p>

Like any child from a big family -like any child _period_ -Lea fought with his parents. He kicked and screamed and told them he hated them and accused them of loving his other siblings more. He strove for independence, to get away from his crowded home.

Of course he loved his parents, though it would take a lot to make him admit it.

But he sees Isa with his mother, and the bond that they share. And in the dark, loneliness of the night, Lea bites back tears. Because there's nothing he wants more than to see his parents again.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wondered if Roxas had parents in Virtual Twilight Town... And how crushing must it have been to find out they were fake too? I mean, he couldn't have been running around with no parents looking after him... Sora had a mom, Riku mentioned parents. I know they aren't all orphans! Where are the adults!<strong>

**Review so that we may reunite these children with their parents. Riku's parents sent out an Amber Alert over a year ago. I bet they think their son is dead! And dear God, what about Terra and Aqua! Are they orphans? I'm assuming Ven is. My goodness...  
><strong>


	12. Scared of the Dark

**This is one of those chapters I don't really care about... It's just... There. Anyway, more Lea and Isa! I'm starting to think this challenge is about Lea instead of Axel...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At Night<p>

Lea halted, staring out into the night. No lamps, no moon -pitch blackness. Isa looked back. A grin split across his face.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared." He laughed. Lea scowled.

"I'm not _scared_." He growled.

He wasn't afraid of the dark, just what lurked in it. Swallowing, he tried to ignore the glowing eyes bobbing up in his mind. Isa rolled his eyes, rifling through his bag.

"Here," He tossed something that Lea fumbled to catch. He stared at it. A flashlight. Hesitantly, he clicked it on, and a light sliced through the dark.

"Better?" Lea grinned.

"Much."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Lea's scawed of da dark... Because of me. Aw, crap... I scarred a video game character for life! I'm evil DX<strong>

**Review! Every time you do, it shows Lea that you care. And even if you don't care... Review anyway! :D  
><strong>


	13. Holding Hands

**Thank you Bond, MonMon and Fille for reading and reviewing the last few chapters! And to any new readers, check out their 100 Theme challenges! Bond is doing Axel too, MonMon has several, and Fille is doing Xion!  
><strong>

**Oh yayz little Yuffie! X3 I love KH Yuffie. FF Yuffie is kind of annoying... And she looks weird -.-' But KH Yuffie is adorable! And little Yuffie... *Dies from the cuteness* Anyway, back to my Canon/Fanonverse or whatever I called it before: Lea knew Yuffie and Cid's gang. He stayed with Cid cuz his World is teh dedz. So he looks after Yuffie while Leon and Isa are at school.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hand in Hand<p>

Yuffie sniffled and Lea sighed, ruffling her hair.

"Don't pay attention to those bullies Yuf." She looked up through bleary brown eyes, sniffling. "They're just jealous cuz they don't know how to throw a shuriken." Yuffie whimpered.

"Really?" She squeaked, hugging her shuriken. Lea nodded, taking her hand.

"Really." He promised. Man, he hated seeing her like this. Yuffie was so friendly. Even if she was a trouble maker, she'd only wanted to make friends with those kids... "Let's go home." He gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled weakly. "Wanna surprise attack Cid?" Her face brightened up.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, some older kids were being mean to Yuffie because she was telling them about how she was a ninja and that she was going to be the best ninja ever. Then she ran away to cry. So Lea knocked the guys around XD Or at least tried. I'm not sure how good a fighter he is. But his Frisbees are boss, so who knows? Oh yeah, Yuffie is six here... <strong>

**Review and I'll let you hug her X3  
><strong>


	14. Popcorn

**Okay, I don't like this chapter. It's stupid. But I couldn't think of anything else to do with popcorn (I'm sure I could think of something, but come on, who wants to be angsty with _popcorn?_) So this was born. Thanks to Fear for inspiring this, though she probably doesn't remember. We talk about KH a lot though, so lots of my ideas, she helps with. This has been more independent, but don't be deceived! I never would have had the Reno-based ideas had she not brought Reno into our conversations ^_^**

**I don't own KH, Disney, Disney Movies, or popcorn. I do however own a copy of Enchanted, and I ate popcorn last night. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Movie Night<p>

Before Roxas and Xion came to the Organization, the weekly movie night was a lot more fun. At least, that's what most members said (behind their backs, of course), and as much as he enjoyed their company, Axel would have had to agree. After all, horror and R movies had been banned after their arrival.

"Why are we watching a Disney Movie?" Xaldin growled.

"It was Xion's turn to choose." Axel grumbled.

"Axel, go get some popcorn." Someone ordered.

"Why me?" Axel whined.

"What's the big deal? Worried you'll miss Enchanted?" Zexion sneered. Axel scowled, getting up.

"Popcorn it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... Just light humor. Nothing big. Wahoo. Free popcorn to my reviewers!<br>**


	15. Cookies

**Yay! Thank you all for your reviews ^_^ You guys rock!**

**Okay, this is like Popcorn... except with cookies. And Zexion. Zexions make everything better. I love the little guy, even if I never use him in fics (except crack, but I don't think he likes that XD). I love manga Zexion. He likes to cook. That's awesome XD So thank Shiro Amano and his obsession with food for this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen<p>

Despite being cold, calculating and generally a not-very-nice person, cooking was one of Zexion's favorite hobbies, and rarely turned down a suggestion. However, he had a tendency to get serious about his cooking.

Roxas and Xion had asked for Chocolate Chip Cookies, and Zexion had been happy to oblige. Axel lingered in the kitchen, watching as he mixed.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Xion asked as he placed it down.

"No." She slumped. Axel grinned.

"How about me, Zexy?" As he reached for it the Lexicon connected with his face. "I'll take that as a _no_." Roxas and Xion snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your popcorn for reviewing the last chapter *gives out popcorn*. And there are cookies for people who review this chappie X3 *waggles cookies around* !<br>**


	16. Memories

**Okay, so many things I could have done for memories... But come on guys, seriously? "Got it Memorized?" How could I pass up a chance like that! Truthfully, I've sort of forgotten Axel's catch phrase... I need to put it in stuff more. He only says it four freakin times a day XD I saw a vid where it played all the times he's said it back-to-back... Surprisingly, it's very funny X3**

**So yeah... More Center Piece junk. **

**I don't own Axel, or his catchphrase. I do own the Center Piece, and the world it became (Desolate Ruin). You can use them if you want... ;3 Just ask X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Got it Memorized?<p>

Get it memorized, commit it to memory, memorize it. These were words Axel said every day, often more than once. It had been his catch phrase for years, and so far it never failed to annoy his colleagues.

Axel didn't want to be forgotten. Once the Center Piece had been destroyed and Lea wound up in Radiant Garden, he'd become obsessed with the prospect of being remembered. He was the sole survivor of the Heartless attack on his home, and with him he carried the memories of that world. And if people remembered him... Then he'd never really be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I love angst... Well, writing angst. And apparently, I love giving Axel emotional scars. Or... Lack-of-emotion-al scars. "Got it memorized" is now a psychological problem induced catch phrase... I'm sorry Axel.<strong>

***Hugs Axel*  
>*Gets hit with chakrams*<strong>


	17. Tower

**Ooh, new reviewers! Thanks you guys ^_^  
>DoC pointed out that I left out Axel's pyro side... And that's true. Oops... Sorry bout that. It'll show up eventually. Pyromania wasn't what I wanted to focus on though.<strong>

**Saix and Axel goodness. Before Roxas, shortly after Nobodyfication.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Usual Place<p>

"Come on." Isa -no, Saix, grinned. Axel followed his friend through the Dark Portal, shivering as he entered. Calling Isa by his new name felt strange. "Saix" felt foreign. Just like hearing the name Axel. The Superior had called for him six times yesterday before he'd remembered _he_ was Axel.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked, shielding his eyes against the light at the end of the portal.

"This." Axel stepped out onto a stone terrace, and his breath was taken away.

They were atop a Clock Tower, beneath a brilliant water-color sky.

"Welcome to Twilight town."

* * *

><p><strong>I love early Axel and Saix... Awkwardly adjusting to their lack of hearts... Thank you guys for reviews ^_^ And a special thanks to AkuEri. You have no idea how much your review meant to me ^_^<strong>

***gives cookies to reviewers***


	18. Stripes

**Thanks IenzosShuggaCharra for your review ^_^ **

**This chapter has Xigbar... Yay... Uhm, yeah, I had no idea what to do for stripes, so here's a fourth wall breaking chapter of stupidness. Wahoo...**

**I don't own Xiggy, or stripes. I have one striped shirt though, if that counts...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Breaking the Fourth Wall<p>

"Because stripes are stupid, that's why!" Axel huffed. Xigbar groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Stripes are NOT stupid. They make you look intelligent." He argued, Axel rolled his eyes.

"No, they make you _look_, like a _dork._" He growled. "Right Roxas?" The redhead looked to his friend for help, but Roxas waved him off.

"Don't drag me into this." He droned, taking a sip of Gatorade. "This stuff tastes like crap."

"Stripes are stupid. Checkers are cooler, anyway." Xigbar shook his head in disgust.

"Why are you having this conversation?" Roxas asked boredly.

"Hey, we had to fill the theme somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really random chapter... And stupid too. But hey, had to do something...<br>**


	19. Stars

**Axel, Roxas and Xion are all in this chappie together. For some reason I love the idea of them all lying in a field at night... 0.o Wonder why? Another angsteh, deeper one. Well, if it can considered "deep". It's serious. Yeah, that's the word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own stars.  
>XD<br>**

* * *

><p>Twinkle Twinkle<p>

Wind rustled through the grass, blowing over their faces. Out here, far away from the cities and towns, the velvet sky was littered with billions of stars. It was breathtaking. Even he didn't feel the need to speak.

"Axel," Roxas breathed next to him, "What are stars made of?" Axel smiled blissfully.

"Those stars you see up there are actually other worlds." He explained. Roxas and Xion didn't say a word.

"So... How come stars go dark sometimes?" Xion asked quietly. Axel's smile faded. "Axel?"

"Sometimes..." He murmured, "Worlds die."

None of them spoke for a long time after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Fieldz... :3 I love this mental image... <strong>

**Please review~! And thanks to all who have (you know who you are ;3)  
><strong>


	20. Universe

**Another Lea and Isa one... This one bears a striking resemblance to the last chapter, so beware. **

**The universe is a deep thing that makes me feel insignificant, and I know others feel the same. In KH when a world dies, a star blinks out. When the Center Piece died, it blinked out and the land masses connected to it drifted out to become their own worlds (FFVII world included). This is what that's about.**

**Still don't own stars. Or the universe. Duh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lights Out<p>

"How big is the universe?" Lea asked, stretching out in the grass. Isa shrugged.

"You tell me." He turned to face Lea. "You came from another world, so you're guess is better than mine." Lea nodded, not responding.

"You said the night before you found me, the brightest star in the sky blinked out, and the next night there were a bunch of little stars in it's place." He murmured.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, what if that star was my world?" Isa didn't say anything. "If that's true... Then what about all those other stars?"

For once, Isa had no response.

* * *

><p><strong>;; I'm mean to Lea. But it's because I luffs him, I swear!<br>**


	21. Princess

**Namine makes her vague debut. She doesn't get any lines, but she's here! I realized I could have done something with kairi, but I guess Namine deserves some love too, right? Unfortunately, it's CoM Nami, who I happen to like more than KH II Nami because she's so cute and woobie-ish. I wanna give her a hug.**

* * *

><p>Princess of Heartless<p>

Princesses were supposed to be royalty, but in the world of light and dark it had nothing to do with a bloodline. Axel watched as Namine drew, her crayon swooping across the page, giving it life. Who would ever guess that this timid, fragile girl was a princess?

Princesses of Heart were those with no darkness in their hearts. While Namine had no heart, her Other's was utterly pure.

She was vital to their plans. Kairi would be enough to draw Sora in -but if they were to capture their prince, then the Princess of Heartless would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a patchy chapter, but I liked it. What did you guys think? Drop me a review, and I'll give it to Namine. It'll help pass her time while she's waiting for her knight in shining armor to come to her rescue (SoNami pwns X3).<br>**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Here's another cute, more humorous chapter. In which Roxas is the adorable, lovable Zombie from the Days manga -which you all need to read on Mangafoc (. com) right now~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's the Thought That Counts<p>

The first thing Axel became aware of as he woke up was the vicious pounding on his door. Then, he heard the shouts coming from the other side. It sounded like Roxas.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas cried, knocking repeatedly on the door.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away..._ Axel could only hope. Several minutes of pounding later, however, and the blond still hadn't ceased. Groaning, he pulled himself up.

"Somebody better be dying!" He yowled, opening the door. Roxas looked up. "What?" Roxas held up a little sign that said 'Do Not Disturb.'

"Someone left this on your door."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just want to hug Roxas? Isn;t he adorable? Go on, give him a hug. I know you want to ;3<br>**


	23. Rejection

**More LLES related stuff... Homeless Lea, before he became BFFs with Isa.**

**Thanks to Filles, MonMonCandie and Jcthegirl for your reviews! And people, check out their 100 Theme Challenges too! And if you like AkuShion, like moi, I suggest you check out Jcthegirl's stories. She has a couple of cute AkuShion stories X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Rejection: The act of refusing something or turning it down because, frankly, you want nothing to do with it. Rejection was something Lea had been facing since his arrival in Radiant Garden. It was something he'd gone through for many days since meeting the blue-haired boy.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong. What was it that made the boy detest him so? He hadn't done anything out of place, or so much as spoken to the guy. So why did he find him so intolerable? Why couldn't he find anyone here willing to listen?

Why didn't anyone want him?

* * *

><p><strong>More Lea angst...<br>**


	24. Fear

**I considered calling this chapter "Maternal Instinct", as tribute to a review I got from Raberba girl which called Axel's protectiveness of Roxas his "maternal instincts"... I couldn;t stop grinning. Lately, has been making my late-night review scourings XD If you guys bother to read this part at the top, you should check her out. She writes great KH stuff -especially Sora's Job Hunt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Instinct<p>

There were times when Axel questioned if he really _did_ have a heart, and that all this Heartless crap was a waste of time. If not, then maybe fear wasn't an emotion.

Fear was something Nobodies remembered, sure, but in order to act like you were afraid, you had to think about it. When Roxas or Xion cried out behind him on a mission, he didn't have to remember to turn around. When Xion slipped from the clock tower and Roxas grabbed her, he didn't think to "Turn On" his fear as he'd reached for Roxas's legs. He'd just acted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if Axel grabbed Roxas when Xion fell from the clock tower... He did in the KH Novels... That's good enough for me!<br>**


	25. Puzzle

**This is exactly what it sounds like.**

**Thanks to all my new reviewers, and all my old ones ^_^ You guys rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Stereotypical "Puzzle Metaphor" Chapter<p>

If he wanted to look at his life in a metaphorical way, he guessed he could compare it to a puzzle. One of those big-ass "1000 piece" puzzles his mother and aunt had always struggled to put together. He could fit his life into a thousand piece puzzle. People and places, things and events, all of them made up his life.

He grinned at the thought, imagining his life as a puzzle. It would be split into halves -one for Lea and him. Pausing, he caught his train of thought and laughed. He was taking this metaphor way too literally...

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever I go to camp, my mom and her friend break out these 1000 piece puzzles and spend the two weeks we're there putting it together. Then they play Banangrams. It gets really competitive XD<strong>

**R&R X3  
><strong>


	26. Hunger

**I feel really bad about this chapter... I feel like I;ve turned Isa into a bad guy ;; But I love Isa, so I'm not trying to. He hasn't done anything wrong, either! He just ended up the scapegoat of this chapter... Sorry Isa. *Huggles Isa*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Refugee<p>

There were times when Lea envied Isa. There were times when he felt wrath toward him. Sure, he felt awful later -Isa was his best (and only) friend -but whenever he saw the boy eating with his mother, his stomach growled with indignation.

_It's not his fault,_ Lea convinced himself. _He doesn't know._ But how wouldn't he know? How do you overlook the fact that your best friend lives on the streets? That a "good meal" for him is something just thrown out behind a fastfood restaurant?

Isa knew he was alone out here. So why didn't he do anything?

* * *

><p><strong>All this angst is bringing me down... Luckily I have a happy chapter next!<strong>

**Sorry again, Isa. *Gives Isa a cookie***

**...**

***Lea steals cookie*  
><strong>


	27. Fast Food

**Axel takes our favorite KH midgets to my favorite fast food restaurant... Mickey-D's X3 And they overwhelm him with cuteness!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Golden Arches<p>

"Can I get the Happy Meal?" Roxas asked hopefully. Axel looked away from the menu.

"Those things cost like, $13. You can get something off the Dollar Menu." Roxas sighed.

"But look at the cool little toys they're giving out!" Xion cried, pointing at the rack.

Axel rolled his eyes. He knew it was their first time here, but couldn't they act their age?

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No." Roxas and Xion chose then to unleash their most powerful attack: Double Puppy Dog Eyes. Axel winced, powerless to the cuteness. Sighing, he dug through his pocket for more cash.

"Fine..." Axel surrendered.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>They had pokemon toys! How could Roxas and Xion resist!<br>**


	28. Horror

**Nothing:... In which I continue to torture Lea and Isa.**

**This is the extrenely shortened version of a oneshot I wrote a long time ago, that perished along with my ancient computer... Rest in peace, Dino...**

**Also, happy birthday to Fille des Reves! These next few updates are in honor of her b-day X3 Hopefully I have something happy to update for her...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing<p>

"Lea!" His heart threatens to explode in his chest. Where is he? Frisbee hacking through shadows, he shoves his way toward the voice.

"Isa?"

"_Lea!_" Lea's heart skips a beat, and he leaps over the oncoming monster, hacking through the head of another. He thinks nothing of the dissipating carcasses as he sprints toward his friend. He's gotta make it before they get him, before it's too-

A sickening scream fills the air, and Lea's heart stops. All he hears is the scuttle of the shadows.

"Isa?" He calls. There is no response. "Isa?" His throat is clogged. "_Isa!_"

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The real version was sadder... And Lea spazzed more. And, y'know, he died.<strong>

***Hugs Isa and Lea, gives them cookies*  
><strong>


	29. Jigsaw

**Yay! A non-emo chapter for Fille! Enjoy, the return of the big-ass puzzle... I stole it from my mom XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Obsessive Compulsive<p>

Isa dumped the box out on the table.

"A puzzle? Really?" The blunette scowled at the redhead, putting the cover in plan sight for reference.

"Well excuse me, but _I'm_ not the one who went running at the first drop of rain." Isa replied, separating the pieces.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this thing done." Lea laughed sarcastically, cracking his fingers pianist style. Picking up a random piece, Isa grabbed it out of his hand.

"You've got to start with the border." He sounded so matter-o-fact Lea didn't dare argue. But he did have one thought, and that was: OCD.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason the idea of Isa being OCD fascinates me to no end, even if it is all in Lea's head. Nothing severe, but just... Really crotchedy when you try to ness with the way he does something. Which is why Lea's his BFF: he brings him out of his shell.<br>**


	30. Photograph

**I can't escape the depressingness that is this fic... This is Reno after his mom tells him the Center Piece has been destroyed, and now they're all floating in space. He doesn;t really care about that though. He's just sad he won;t see his little cousin again... Or will he? **

* * *

><p>One Last Picture<p>

Reno stared at the picture hard. In it, two redhead boys were sitting atop a roof, laughingly oblivious. The taller one was him. The smaller one was his cousin, Lea.

Was. A lump caught in his throat, and he forced it down. He was too old to cry. Though he guessed this was tear-worthy.

The Center Piece was gone. His cousins, his aunt and uncles, Lea... His obnoxious tagalong cousin, the kid he'd taught to ride a bike and climb trees... Lea had been one of his closest friends, despite the fighting and harassment from yours-truly. And now... He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno and Lea actually got into a fight the last time Reno saw him... he never got to apologize ;; But if I ever write my friend's crack fic, he'll get to!<strong>

**On a lighter note, guess who makes their first appearance next chapter? Kairi! :D  
><strong>


	31. Forgotten

**Kairi's final;y here! Okay, I didn't know the whole "Kairi has been kidnapped" timeline, so in this Axel carted her around a bit while waiting for Sora to show up so he could bring Roxas back. It leads to more Akukai that way. And the only reason I even consider that pairing now is because of this challenge!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just Out of Sight<p>

Axel sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He'd been hunting Sora for several days now, with Kairi at his side. _If she had any idea what I planned to do..._ Glancing at the small redhead, he grimaced. He doubted she'd have anything to do with him if she discovered his intentions...

Frowning, he stared at her. There was something familiar about her. Her smooth skin, the way her hair fell over her ears, her azure eyes...

In the corners of his mind a girl watched him, smiling and laughing and calling his name. If only he could remember hers...

* * *

><p><strong>10 Points to whoever guesses the person Axel's talkin about X3<br>**


	32. Wish

**Axel Roxas angst. Because those two are BFFs and I luv them. Axel becomes a hypocrite and angsts over his mistakes. Now maybe someday he'll get to make up for them... *Hope, pray***

**In case there's any confusion... I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I believe Nomura is filing a restraining order against me as I type.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When You Wish...<p>

Wishes were stupid. Axel had learned not to believe in them. How many nights had he wasted staring at the stars, wishing for his family and his home back? Too many to count.

Roxas had asked him why people wished on stars, once. He'd told him it was because people were stupid.

Now, as he sat on the Clock Tower alone, he stared at the sole star in the sky, the rare one that only managed to appear once in awhile. And as he stared, he wished for things to go back to normal.

He wished to see Roxas again.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGST.<strong>

**It makes the world go round.  
><strong>


	33. Come Back

**I have yet to write a fullfledged fic for this... This is a sad scene that won Axel many fangirls in KH II XD And I'd love to see one from Roxas's point of view... Because according to the wiki, Roxas was planning to come back after he got Xion, and they would get Axel and run away. It makes me so happy -^_^- Except for the fact that it never happened -.-'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I Would<p>

"No one would miss me." Roxas mutters. A million objections leap to his throat, and he struggles as he tries to choose which one to say. As the boy gets father and farther away, it's all he can do not to shout "Come back!"

No one would miss him? He bit back a bitter laugh.

"That's not true!" He called, his voice harsh as tendrils of darkness rippled out before Roxas, engulfing the boy. Axel feel his hollow chest cave in on itself. With slight difficulty, he swallows the rising lump in his throat. _Come back_, he thinks.

"I would."

* * *

><p><strong>This scene makes me want to hug axel and slap Roxas. But I also feel bad for Roxas. I imagine Roxas wanted to say something, but Axel didn;t remember Xion so what could he say?<strong>

**...**

**Or Roxas really is an ass and didn;t give a crap. But I think not! :D  
><strong>


	34. Where Did They Go?

**I officially hate my angstiness. This is ridiculous -.-' Luckily the next chap has nice, cute Isa and Lea fluff. No angst!**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! And special thanks to mah bestest buddy Seikatsu-shi for reviewing this even though she doesn't play Kingdom Hearts X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Where?<p>

Wind whipped over the Clock Tower, and Axel tugged his hood tighter. It was cold. Stepping around the wall, he felt as though it had gotten even colder.

No one was there. Usually, he was the one that was late to the usual spot. But lately, he'd been the _only_ one at the usual spot.

"Where did those two go?" He muttered, taking a seat. He hadn't bothered to get an icecream. It was too cold.

The Clock Tower was a lonely place. It was like when Saix had stopped coming.

"Where did all the good times go?" He wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>... Review so you can support Lea and Isa in their plot to take over the world. Your review may cause less angst.<br>**


	35. Adventure

**Finally! No angst! Even I'm sick of it now...**

**This is inspired by a picture of Lea pointing dramtically saying "This way to ADVENTURE!" while Isa points the other way saying "Uhm, Lea... That way leads to a brick wall. Adventure is this way... Just saying."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This Way to Adventure!<p>

"Come _on_, Isa!" Lea grinned, pulling his friend by the hand.

"Let go." Isa growled, pulling his hand away. "You're the reason all those rumors about us started." He reminded him. Lea shrugged, hopping over the stone wall and waiting expectantly. The blunette climbed after him.

"Where are we going, anyway?" He asked, landing next to Lea. The redhead grinned.

"On an adventure." Isa rolled his eyes. Lea's "adventures" ended them up lost -once for an entire day. "It'll be fun!" Lea assured him, tugging him along. Isa sighed, shaking his head and grinning wryly at him.

"I _hope_ so."

* * *

><p><strong>... Review so you can support Lea and Isa in their plot to take over the world. They may give you some benefits.<br>**


	36. Father Figure

**Okay, this is like... Half angst. But it has redemption! So it's happy at the end :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Guiding Light<p>

When Lea had woken up in the General Hospital in Radiant Garden, he'd been lost. Even after befriending Isa, he's still been lonesome. Especially when Isa was in school.

That was, until he'd accidentally chucked his Frisbee through that window. That was the day he and Isa had met Cid. The man who had given him a job. Who had let him stay there, with the rest of those lost kids. It was Cid who gave him a family. And in this new world, Cid was every bit a father to him -and Isa too -as his own had been.

* * *

><p><strong>... Review so you can support Lea and Isa in their plot to take over the world. If you do, Cid will give you some of his Bellyfull Stew from the manga!<br>**


	37. Stranger

**In which Axel wishes he'd never taught Roxas to stay away from strangers XD**

**Thank you AkuEri for saying I write angst well ^_^ It makes me feel better about all the depressing chapters...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stranger Danger<p>

As he watched from atop the building, he felt a bitter sense of irony. In his mind, he could remember himself telling Roxas to stay away from strange people. He'd told him not to talk to strangers (unless necessary to the mission, of course). And right now, he fit the description of "Do Not Talk To" perfectly.

Dark cloak? Strange weapons? _Stalking him_ across town? Oh, and the fact that Roxas had _no idea who he was_ didn't help at all. As the blond boy sprinted by below, he sighed.

If only Roxas would remember. Remember his own best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's a stalker... A creepy, pedophilic stalker XD jk Axel, you're just a creepy stalker. You hang out with kids half your age cuz you're too cool for your own age XD<br>**

**... Review so you can support Lea and Isa in their plot to take over the world. I'm going to keep saying this until you do!  
><strong>


	38. Technology

**Because in my world, Axel lived in a little rural town before being swept away to the Center Piece :D I can almost see him in the straw hat and overalls, with a plaid shirt underneath XD I don;t know why it's plaid... That's more woodsmen-y... **

***Starts playing country music***

**:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Country Boy<p>

In most cases teenagers were up to date with the latest technology, and it was up to them to teach the older folk about it. However, in the case of Axel and vexen, there had been a cruel reversal.

Lea had been, in short, a country boy. For 13 years he'd lived in a rural place where technology was practically obsolete. Vexen was a scientist. It was his _job_ to know these things. And since Lea had never bothered Isa with these sorts of things...

"And _that's_ the internet." Vexen finished huffily. Axel smirked.

"I _knew_ that."

"Really?"

"... No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Axel doesn't know about the internet... I wonder if Saix does? It's like, impossible for my Axel to know about this stuff... He lived with a bunch of siblings, who would hog a computer if they had it, and then he lived on the streets... <strong>

**Country boooyyyy... X3**

**Review so you can support Lea and Isa's plan to take over the world :D  
><strong>


	39. Magic

**I want to give the little zombie a hug... I used to write long, rambly scenes based off the manga with Axel and the zombie walking down the corridor. It's amazing long you can go from a few stinkin panels in a manga... I got like, pages worth of it. It's scary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fun<p>

"So, learn anything new today, squirt?" The resident zombie looked up at him blankly. He sighed, wondering why he even bothered.

Just when he thought he'd gotten the kid out of his hair, Xemnas had tossed him back and told him to "Watch him after missions." Jerk. Roxas didn't even _do_ anything, other than swing his keyblade around when they told him to. Exactly what they'd wanted, but still... _Boring_.

"I... Used magic..." Roxas said suddenly.

"Oh really?" Axel asked, disinterested. Roxas looked up with a flash of what he swore was emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah. It was... Fun."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the idea of Axel calling Roxas 'kiddo' or 'squirt' X3 He calls him kiddo in the manga. It's so cute.<br>**

**Review so you can support Lea and Isa's plan to take over the world :D  
><strong>


	40. Siblings

**My friend and I used to talk about Axel a lot, and since I view Axel as being more of a big brother to Roxas and Xion, I imagined he'd had siblings before he'd become a Nobody. I also gave him a big-ass family, because then that would explain his "Get it memorized" thing (He wants to be noticed in his enormous flock XD) So... this is him with his little brother who idolizes him that won't be named so he won't be considered a fan character.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Let's Play<p>

"Gah!" Lea screamed, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, pressing all his weight against it. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on Lea, I wanna play!" His little brother's voice whines.

"Go away!" He screams, slamming his back against the door, rattling it. Little fingers poke under the door crack, and his bare feet stomp on them. the child yelps, then bolts, no doubt running to cry to mommy.

"LEA!" His mother's voice booms. Lea winces, sliding down and slumping against the floor.

"I'm not here!" He cries, looking for a good escape route.

Axel wasn't always good with kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Lea had three older siblings, four younger siblings, his parents, and his mom's brother 9his uncle) who all lived together in the same house... In the country...<strong>

**Why the heck is my vision of Lea so freaking _bizarre?_  
><strong>

**Review so you can support Lea and Isa's plan to take over the world :D  
><strong>


	41. The Girl Next Door

**AkuShion is my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing. Even if it's squicky. So here it is X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm Just the Girl Next Door..."<p>

You know that girl? The one you grew up with? Or maybe she's just your best friend. Either way, I'm sure you guys know a girl like that. She was always one of the guys, she laughed with you and did all the things you did. Not a "real" girl.

Until you saw her all prettied up. In a dress, wearing makeup -and for the first time you realize that she's actually beautiful. And suddenly you realize that you're falling for her. And you always have been.

She's just the girl next door. And to Axel, that girl was Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>Xion's just the girl next door... X3 I luv this pairing. But I also love them as just friends. Cuz Axel's like the big bro! Or the daddy. Or the mama... XD<strong>

**If you review, Lea and Isa will let you in on their plan for World Domination... Limited time offer!  
><strong>


	42. Amusement Park

**Here's a cute, nonangsty chappie. And thank you to all my new reviewers!**

**I don't own Disney, Mickey Mouse, Xion's teddy bear (that's hers), or the line "We're goin to Disney Land"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We're Goin' to Disney Land!"<p>

"This place is so cool!" Roxas cried, sprinting back to Axel and Xion. Xion was cuddling a teddy bear she'd won as a prize.

"We should come to this world more often!" Xion grinned, hugging her toy tight. She knew Saix would take it, so she was loving it all she could while she had the chance.

Disney Town wasn't that bad, Axel had to admit.

"Ooh! Let's get our picture taken with the giant mouse!" Xion cried, pointing toward what was obviously a person in a cartoon mouse costume. Sighing, Axel dug through his pocket for some spare Munny...

* * *

><p><strong>I went to DL, got mah picture taken with Donald... It was pretty sick XD<br>**


	43. Fighting for What's Right

**Manga Axel's cool... That was my first exposure to Axel's awesomeness. Spiky hair+Black cloak+Fire+Standing on top of a tiny-pointed building WAAAAAY up high while burning a photo=Fav character in manga. Then he got all adorable and obsessive. This is for you, manga Axel.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Choice<p>

The Superior's orders stuck in his mind.

_If you can't bring him back, destroy him..._ Axel tried to imagine destroying Roxas. It left him feeling sick.

He couldn't disobey the Organization. The Org was all he had, ever since he'd woken up with no heart. As annoying and sick as they could be, that place was his home. But if he followed orders...

Axel closed his eyes and tried not to think of Roxas. It didn't work.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed. This time he had to decide what was right.

The choice wasn't that hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you wish you could stand on top of freakishly high places without falling off? You know who you are (Coughcough, <em>Roxas<em>, cough).**

**OMG I left off the Lea and isa's domination thing!**

**...**

**I guess that means they took over. And they didn;t even tell me! Jerks...  
><strong>


	44. Fire

**I finally got to the fire theme. This was actually kind of difficult, since I wasn;t sure which aspect of fire to use for Axel... I decided to use pyromania. Just because Axel uses fire doesn't mean he's a pyromaniac.**

**I don;t own pyromania, nor do I take part in it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not Your Average Pyro<p>

In the Organization, everyone had an attribute. Axel was the embodiment of fire -at least, as far as he was concerned.

Most people considered fire destructive. They pegged him down as a pyro. He'd grin and bear it, never bothering to correct them. Contrary to popular belief though, he wasn't pyromaniacal. Pyromaniacs took joy in burning things for no good reason. To Axel, fire was a weapon and a tool to be used, and respected. Fire was not a toy (though he did show off his flaming-chakram skills every now and then).

Fire was a part of Axel, and he it.

* * *

><p><strong>And now that this chapter is done, Axel's off to burn things for kicks and giggle.<strong>

**Oops. I guess that destroyed the purpose of the chapter XD**

**Review so Axel doesn't burn down the website.  
><strong>


	45. Soup

**Okay, I'm gonna be gone for the next two weeks. So I'm doing more updates to day to fill in for the time I'll be gone, kay? I'll miss uuuuu X3**

**This contains Axel and Xion fluff. You may see it however you want ^_^ It's more friendshippy than anything, though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chicken Soup for the Nobody Soul<p>

"Alright, eat up." Xion smiled, pushing the bowl forward. Axel frowned, poking at a lump of noodles with his spoon. Xion was watching him expectantly, so he took a bite. The noodles were still crunchy.

When he'd told Xion he was feeling "Under the weather" she'd sat him down and insisted he eat some chicken noodle soup.

"It's really good for you!" She'd explained. She'd read in some magazine that if you had a cold, soup was the solution.

He was never one to spare feelings, but upon seeing the hopeful look on Xion's face, he forced a grin.

"Delicious."

* * *

><p><strong>I want soup made by Xion too...<strong>

**If you leave a review, I will throw it at Lea and Isa for taking over the world without telling us. They deserve it, you know it!  
><strong>


	46. Summer

**This title is a rip off of Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. Phineas and Ferb is the best Disney cartoon EVER. Deal with it.**

**Now, Roxas will be upset that Hayner, pence and Olette have stolen their spot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Summer (Doesn't) Belong to You<p>

"They're here _again_." Roxas groaned quietly, glaring at Axel.

"Hey, don't blame me." He scowled, opening a dark portal.

"Why are they here so much all of a sudden?" Roxas asked. Them, was the three kids they always saw around Town. Lately, they'd taken up sitting in their Usual Place. "Don't they had their own hangout?"

"Summer vacation, squirt." Axel sighed, taking a bite of his icecream. "Expect to see a lot of them for the next three months." Roxas sighed.

"I can't wait for Summer to end." Axel snorted.

"You're the first kid to ever say that, Rox. Congratulations."

* * *

><p><strong>Review so you can reserve a spot for Axel, Roxas and Xion.<br>**


	47. Christmas

**These title are getting stupider and stupider.**

**This was based off a Christmas fic I tried to write in which Axel's a party pooper. But he learns to love Christmas again because of his little midgets X3 You know who I'm talking about ;3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Christmas That Never Was<p>

Christmas in the Organization was a hectic time. Marluxia spent weeks making intricate wreaths and mistletoe, while Zexion and Vexen fought over whose menorah to place in the window sill, and Saix helped Xemnas pick out the biggest ass tree you ever did see, complete with roots.

Axel'd never been one for holidays. Especially not Christmas. He knew it was supposed to have a meaning, but whatever it was had been drowned in commercials and strangled with colored lights.

"I wanna put the star on the tree!" Xion cried.

"No, me!" Demyx countered. Axel chuckled.

"And a happy New Year..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's Christmas in July! Review to celebrate! I'll give you a present! And I promise it won't be socks.<br>**


	48. Halloween

**I think I spelled that wrong... This is based off another fic I wrote one boring halloween... Roxas was dressed up as a giant Heartless. My sister even read it. And liked it! 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All Hallow's Eve<p>

"I hate you guys..." Roxas growled, tugging at his antennae.

"But you look adorable!" Xion grinned.

"I can't believe you two dressed me as a Heartless!" Axel laughed, patting his friend on the back. Of all the holidays, he had to say, Halloween was the only one he liked. When else could he dress up like a freak and run around getting free candy?

"Aren't you a little old to be Trick-or-treating?" Xion asked skeptically. He ruffled her hair -knocking off her witch hat in the process.

"Come on now Xion," He grinned. "You're never too old for free candy."

* * *

><p><strong>If you review... I will give you Roxas-dressed-as-a-heartless plushies. <strong>

**...**

**At least, in spirit. I fi Had them, I'd keep one for myself X3  
><strong>


	49. Library, theme 51

**Dude... I think something is wrong with me.**

**All these chapters I've been posting today... Are angstless. What's happening to me?**

**XD Nah, it just happens that I wasn't feeling that deep with these themes. Oh yeah, and I skipped over the ones I haven't done yet. I'll post those when I finish. This is actually theme #... 51.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ssh!<p>

"I didn't even know we _had_ a library." Axel mused, gazing at the ridiculously high shelves.

"Why am I not surprised?" Saix muttered. "Quiet now." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I get the idea." He grinned.

"Ssh!" He looked up, noticing Zexion sitting in a chair, nose (for once) out of his book as he glared at him. Axel scowled.

"Why are we here again?"

"Research." Saix growled.

"_Boring._" Axel yawned.

"Ssh!" Zexion hushed.

"Do we really have to study here? I mean, that's what the internet's for-"

"Shut up!" A book collided with his head. Zexion made his point clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix and Axel funnies are the best... They compliment each other.<br>**


	50. Fly

**I wrote this the day I took on the horsefly army... They were strong... But my friend's homemade duct tape flyswatter was stronger! **

**Dedicated to the brave horseflies who lost their lives trying to bite me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Battle of the Bugs<p>

He'd started this war by mistake. It hadn't been intentional, and if he'd known it was going to become so serious, he never would have grabbed his weapon... But how could he have known the dangers of taking on a horsefly in battle?

The little demon buzzed by, burying itself in his hair and biting his scalp. Swearing, he tried to smash it with the flyswatter, only to hit himself in the face. Grumbling angrily, he watched his rival flit away, buzzing with laughter.

"You win this round." He growled, gripping his flyswatter with bitter intensity. "But this isn't over!"

* * *

><p><strong>Everything about this is cracky.<strong>

**I have to go find the angst. I think it's hiding. And I'm not looking at my document, so if the next chapter really is angst... It's complete coincidence! I swears it!  
><strong>


	51. Afraid, theme 54

**Dammit the angst is back! I considered calling this chapter Return of the Angst... Bu that's stupid. So here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Memories of a Feeling...<p>

Nobodies can't feel fear. They can't feel anything. They have no hearts, no real emotions. But the thing is, Nobodies remember what things felt like. And Axel remembers all too well what fear feels like. He remembers how it consumes you, leaves you frozen and unable to move.

He remembers Lea's fear as the Heartless overtook his world, twice. The horror as Isa's screams went silent. The panic that raced through his veins as he tried to get home before the Heartless could.

Nobodies can't feel fear. But sometimes, Nobodies remember. And sometimes, Nobodies wish they could forget.

* * *

><p><strong>I said the angst would be coincidental, and it was. And it continues... One more chapter should be good, right?<br>**


	52. Death

**I can't think of a name for the chapter... **

**Okay, that works. For most of what Axel's thinking. He's not really dead. He's not really whole. He's not really anything! DX  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not Really<p>

_He's not really dead._

Axel tells himself this for what feels like the hundredth time today. _He isn't dead. He's whole._

Roxas is gone. Joined back with Sora only hours ago. He wasn't there to see it happen, but he knows, and it leaves his chest aching. His throat is tight, choked up.

He wants to believe that Roxas is fine. That he's in a better place now. Being whole is what every member of the Organization strove so hard for, and now Roxas had finally managed to achieve it. But Axel knows Roxas. So he knows this isn't true.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the last for the updates... I'll see you guys in two weeks! Byyyyyyeee!<br>**


	53. Strawberry, 49

**I am BACK. And I finished my themes. Now I can post at will! This is #49, which I missed... Lea is picking strawberries with his sister. These characters exist only in LLES for like, the first chapter. I think you can guess what happens to them, knowing me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>More for Me!<p>

Lea loved picking strawberries. He seemed to be the only one of his brothers who actually enjoyed it. Silas and Kosa said it was for "babies", and Sen was too young to go this far from the house. Still, every weekend without fail he and his older sister would go out to the strawberry patch and pick as many as the little red gems as they could.

He popped a berry in his mouth, relishing the juicy taste. Grinning, he tore a few more off, dropping them in the basket. So what if his brothers didn't come? More for him.

* * *

><p><strong>You wanna know something awful? I nemaed Lea's older sister Hanna. And one of my best friend's name is Hannah. Hanna dies.<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Maybe this is what helped me get rid of some of my spite toward her?  
><strong>


	54. Candy, 50

**I almost named this chapter Paedo. Then I figured that'd be going too far. Read it to see what I mean...**

**Do you guys even read what's up here?**

**Oh yeah, happy AkuRoku day... I need to make something Anti-AkuRoku to spite the fans. Sorry, but I have a right to say I don't like, just like you have the right to say you do!**

**There are 12 months... When in RokuShi day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Candy<p>

Roxas rubbed his ear. It throbbed where Axel had grabbed it to drag him away.

"What was that for?" He asked sourly.

"Roxas, what were you doing back there?" Axel glowered. Roxas shrugged. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. All he'd done was take a piece of candy from that man... Taking it from his pocket, he didn't even get a chance to look at it before Axel snatched it away and incinerated it.

"What was that for!" He cried, shocked.

"Never take candy from strangers."

"Says the guy who gives little kids he hardly knows icecream..."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love Axel. But sometimes he really gives off pedo vibes. For me I have to step aside and look at it from a different point of view, but when I do I think of this:<strong>

**"Hey there little boy. Let's go to the top of this Clock Tower where no one can hear or see you."**

**"I don't know..."**

**"I'll give you icecream."**

**"Okay! 8D"**

**Seriously. He hangs out with little kids... I see it as a big-brother thing, but if it isn't like that... Poor Axel.**

**I will milk Pedo Axel as far as it can go because, from a crack perspective, it's freaking hilarious.  
><strong>


	55. Movie, 53

**Isa is mah boi. I freaking love him. Don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. Anyway, here's another forgotten theme, Movie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Werewolves of Radiant Garden<p>

Cheesy werewolf movies had always made Lea laugh.

Then he'd met Isa.

Now Isa wasn't really a werewolf per say, but he did have a habit of losing it whenever the full moon was out. To Lea, that was werewolfish enough. He couldn't think of anything else to call it.

Now, as he sat next to Isa on the couch, watching one of those cheesy old movies he used to love, he couldn't help but wonder what the boy thought. Did he find it insulting? Amusing? Scary?

Isa noticed him staring.

"What?" Lea returned his attention to the screen.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ah-woo-ooo, werewolves of Radiant Garden... *shot***

**:D Review so Isa doesn't turn into a wolf and eat my soul. And yes I know he's "Not really a werewolf." I don't want Otakus comin after meh!**


	56. Frozen, 56

**Day 193... My favorite day. Even more so than Roxas's schizo day and the time where Axel yells at Xion that he'll "Awlays be there to bring you back!" I can't believe I'm saying this... That scene gave me little shivers the first few times I saw it. It was nice to see the real "emotions" Axel had. I feel it shows that he really does care about Roxas and Xion, in his own confused, messed up way. I don't know why so many people think Axel hates Xion...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sleeping Beauty<p>

Xion lay there motionless, like a doll. She hardly moved. It was like she was frozen in time, doomed to sleep forever.

This was the second time Xion had done this. The first, he hadn't really been around. Hadn't known. Hadn't _seen._ Now, he was standing here above her, watching her lie so peacefully, like she might never wake up.

He didn't know how long they stood there, Roxas and him, looming above her anxiously. Time seemed to stop, suspending them in this frozen room with this frozen girl, wondering when she would finally open her eyes and smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Axel... How bout you kiss her to see if she wakes up? ;3<strong>

**:U XD  
><strong>


	57. Speechless

**Happy AkuRoku day. From me to you. This is more anti-AkuRoku than anything. Axel is not happy with the picture he sees. Roxas wouldn't be either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Original AkuRoku Fangirl<p>

Namine was an artist. Axel knew that. What he hadn't known was what she drew in her spare time.

"Hey Namine, whatcha drawing?" He asked, leaning over the girl's shoulder. Namine yelped, shutting her sketch book and hugging it to her chest.

"Nothing!" She cried, panicked. Axel blinked, curious.

"Aw, c'mon, show me." He grinned, tugging at the spiral binding. Namine shook her head, clutching it. "C'mon... I wanna... See!" He growled, engaged in tug-o-war. The book flew across the room and landed open on the floor.

Axel stared at the drawing, unable to utter a word beyond, "Dear God."

* * *

><p><strong>I think you know what he saw XD<br>**


	58. Alone

**I really wish I understood the end of Days. Apparently Axel still rmembered Xion while Roxas was leaving? And did the popsicle stick thing happen before or after the "OMG Roxas don't leeeaaavee T~T" scene? Fruity-Fruit-Cups, I'm pretty much asking you this, since I haven't beat the game! Stupid giant skeleton bird Heartless thing! *raeg face*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Absence<p>

Staring at the empty spot next to him, Axel felt a pang of emptiness in his chest. Roxas always sat there. And... No, no one else. It had always been them two, and now it was just him. He hated it. Sitting here by himself, watching those kids below. It was torturous.

He kept wanting to turn to Roxas and say something, but every time he turned he was reminded of his absence.

He kept buying three icecreams. It made sense to get two -one for him and Roxas. But why a third?

Being alone did weird things to him...

* * *

><p><strong>ANGST<strong>

**8D**

**And for vildtiger, in the last chapter Namine was drawing AkuRoku ;3  
><strong>


	59. Doors

**This chapter is dedicated to Flying Dhole and her uberific story of AWESOMENESS, "Not That I Care", which I don't think she'll ever be finishing... ;; If you read the first chapter, you'll understand why this chap was meant for her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not That I Care (About Doors)<p>

In the Organization, doors were severely unrecognized. The only rooms with doors were their bedrooms -not that anyone used them. Axel guessed he couldn't blame them. After all, why use a door when you could freaking _teleport_ wherever you wanted to go? It was pretty cool. He couldn't help but feel bad for the poor, forgotten doors.

Xemnas never bothered to install doors in the Castle that Never Was. Vexen's lab had no door, and neither did the cafeteria or the library. The castle itself had no front doors. But, like he'd said... Who needed doors when you had portals?

* * *

><p><strong>About Vexen's lab and stuff... They have <em>doorways,<em> just no actual doors to close. Not just a blank wall or something ;D  
><strong>


	60. Study

**Don't even know why I chose that as a title... Just seemed _right_ XD Anyway, school's acoming... I will keep updating today until I am taken out for... *dun dun dun* Back to School Shopping. *shudders*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>School House Rock<p>

"Axel, what's school like?" Xion asked suddenly. Axel looked over, taking a bite out of his icecream.

"Evil and boring as hell." He grinned.

"Really?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"Yup. You have to do homework, projects, tests... Studying." The man shuddered. Roxas and Xion looked at each other, then at Axel.

"Studying?" Roxas frowned. "You mean like when we observe a new world for anything strange?" He asked.

"No, studying is worse. You have to look at a book and try to remember a bunch of crap, and hope it's on the next test." He grumbled. "Try getting _that_ memorized..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wish high school AUs weren't crappy. Then I might be able to write one with no fears.<br>**


	61. Battlefield

**These titles keep getting worse and worse. At first I thought, "Oh, I should give these themes their own titles lolol :D *n00bn00b*" Now I just raeg every time I put down a stupid one... Anyway, I was posting this and I thought of "Battle Field" by Jordin Sparks. At least I think it's by her. That song annoys me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Better Go Get Your Armor"<p>

His gaze whirled around, taking in the white figures surrounding them. Everywhere he looked, Dusks. Waves and masses as far as the eye could see. Next to him, Sora's grip on the keyblade tightened, and in his determined glare Axel swore he saw Roxas.

It was like he was on Radiant Garden, fighting the masses of Heartless with no hope of surviving. Except now, there were even more. Here in the Dark Portal, these things stretched into Oblivion. There was no way out of this.

"Y'know," He grimaced, "I think I liked these guys better when they were on my side."

* * *

><p><strong>"Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?" Holy crap, now that I think about it... I guess that song would work for AkuRoku...<strong>

**AAUUGJJHHJJJHJGHJHHH! *dies*  
><strong>


	62. Cold

**Yay! Cute, fluffy AkuShion X3 That's mah favorite kind. Though it could just be interpreted as sibling love. Either way, I love it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Snowed In<p>

"Axel, wake up." Axel snorted, blinking against exhaustion. It was freezing. His body felt stiff. Peering into the darkness, he saw two blue eyes.

"Xion?" He mumbled. The girl nodded. "What is it?" He asked tiredly. They'd been assigned a mission in the Land of Dragons, but they'd been snowed in and the Dark Portals weren't working.

"I'm cold." She whimpered, her teeth chattering.

"C'mere." Axel lifted an arm, and Xion crawled over, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her holding her close. He felt her shivering, until finally she drifted into sleep, and soon, he joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**It's raining where I am.**

**...**

**8D  
><strong>


	63. Puberty

**ZOMG Saix is baaack XD Luffles ya, Saix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Best Years of our Lives<p>

He straightened his posture. He slumped. Straight again. Slumped. Straight. Slumped. A grin spread across his face.

"_What_, are you doing?" Saix asked testily. Axel's grin widened as he straightened his back again, the top of his head hovering several inches above Saix's. The blue haired man glanced up and scowled. For all of his life he'd been taller than Lea, but as their voices changed so did something else.

"I guess puberty is finally on my side." Axel laughed, ruffling Saix's hair. The man grabbed his hand, crushing his fingers with his iron grip. Axel winced. "Gah! Uncle, uncle!"

* * *

><p><strong>People say teendom will be the best years of our lives. ... Dear God, it gets <em>worse!<em>**

**I found this hilarious person on DevArt who likes AkuSaix or whatever the heck the pairing name for them is, and they were pretty hilarious. It was mostly just crack stuff. But the description of the KH folder was:**

**MOST HETEROSEXUAL GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED. And then a derp face. XD Yay sarcasm :D It's so true, and we all know it.  
><strong>

***derp*  
><strong>


	64. LookAlike

**Reno is back too! Thanks to Fear(the Silly People) who came up with this Axel-Reno theory. I love li'l Reno and li'l Lea X3 They're so cute.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Doppelganger<p>

"Lea! Knock it off!" Lea's mother shouted, glaring furiously at who she thought was her son. Reno put down the marker and scowled.

"I'm Reno." He sighed, for the umpteenth time. His aunt's face burnt with embarrassment.

"Sorry sweetie." She sighed, turning to look for her own redhead. From the next room she heard her sister shouting at Reno. Except Reno was still in here.

"I'm Lea!" Lea's voice cried impatiently. The two little redheads came to the doorway -Lea's hair pulled into a ponytail similar to his cousin's - sharing exasperated looks. It was hard having a look alike.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Lea pulls his hair back in a ponytail to be like his "cool" older cousin, Reno.<strong>

**Come on, you know it's adorable X3  
><strong>


	65. Random

**I refuse to come up with a title.**

**It now occurs to me that "Random" may have meant "choose your own theme" instead of "a theme about randomness"... Hmmmmm...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Random<p>

"Monkeys." Axel droned, waving his hand around.

"Chickens." Roxas replied, sounding bored. Xion just stared.

"Dinosaurs." Axel continued, and they went on in this fashion.

"Popcorn."

"Unicorns."

"Lord of the Rings."

"Precioussss..." Roxas hissed, causing Axel to snicker.

"Nice try, but you lose kid." Axel laughed.

"Crap." Roxas sighed. "Alright, let's start over." Xion looked between both boys, wondering who'd spiked their ice cream.

"Alright, me first." Axel looked thoughtful. "Um... Apples."

"Dominos." Roxas countered.

"Ah, good one!"

"What are you two doing?" She asked. They looked up at the distraction.

"Random Contest." They replied. Xion nodded slowly.

"Riiiight..."

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write :D<br>**


	66. Mentor

**The wiki calls Roxas Axel's "protege" XD Why do I like that word so much?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Protege<p>

"Axel, Roxas will be accompanying you on your mission today." Saix ordered, not bothering to look up at him as he spoke. Axel scowled, glancing over at the blank as could be key wielder.

"What am I, his mentor now?" He asked sarcastically.

"You should be honored." The man allowed one of his rare, non-psychotic slight-smiles. "Others here would be thrilled to be in charge of the Key Master." Axel snorted.

"Key Master?" Glancing at the zombie standing behind him, he rolled his eyes. "How about he learns how to dress himself without help, then we'll consider the "Master" part."

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching Kingdumb Heart's version of Days... It was hilarious. <strong>

**Axel: Oh great, now I have to babysit him? This is so stupid, I hate kids.**

**Roxas: Uh-**

**Axel: Oh my god! We're instantly best friends! Let's go!  
><strong>


	67. Skilled

**Assassin is the only profession with two asses in it. XD**

**I don;t know why I have to keep using the assassin thing... I guess cuz they didn;t play it up as much in Days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Assassin<p>

Everyone has something they're good at. For Roxas and Xion, it was killing Heartless. Saix's skill was manipulation and intimidation (and being OCD, he supposed). Demyx's was music, Zexion's was scheming and Vexen's was... Being creepy. But Axel's skill was something different. Something darker than the others'. Something he wasn't that proud of.

Every evil Organization had one, he supposed. And he was the best apt for the job. He'd never expected stealth and sneaking about would land him a job like this though.

Of all the skills to have, why did his have to be... Being the perfect assassin?

* * *

><p><strong>... ... ...<strong>

**Derp?  
><strong>


	68. Swordsman

**I noticed that, while some keyblades look thin and bladelike, the Kindgom Key (mah favorite, btw) is dull and rounded. Sure, the magical awesomeness kills the Heartless, but what will that do to a human? Bruise them?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Keyblades Aren't Sharp<p>

Roxas swung his keyblade expertly, slashing through the Heartless without so much as blinking. It was like he'd been doing this for years, when in reality he'd only just joined the Organization and gotten used to using his keyblade. The little swordsman.

_No,_ Axel reminded himself wryly. _He's been using this keyblade for over a year, as Sora._

"The keyblade is such a weird weapon." Roxas said suddenly, surprising him. "I mean, it's not even sharp. How's it going to injure anyone?" He looked at Axel expectantly. The redhead shrugged, grinning.

"Well, kid, it's bound to leave a nasty bruise."

* * *

><p><strong>Giant keys are pretty cool, but I'd still rather thwack people with a giant banana :D Go Saix!<br>**


	69. War

**Now I'm just taking titles from NatGeo! *shot***

**This is pre-Kingdome Hearts. Axel's still pretty much a n00b Nobody, Sora's a small peepling, and Axel's kicking asses.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gangland<p>

For most of his life war had been something out of a movie. He'd never so much as held a weapon, much less used it to kill someone, yet here he was wielding two spiky death-wheels (_flaming_ death-wheels), preparing to plunge them into whoever came his way.

The Organization had many jobs for their assassin, and that included eliminating whoever knew too much. That meant the gang of brats that had taken up residence in Dark City. So really, the war was one person against several dozen.

A gunblade fired at him. He winced. War was best seen on television.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I didn;t know what to do for war. But war is a serious thing, so I wanted to make a serious theme and not a jokey one this time.<br>**


	70. Light

**Finally, a serious one that isn't about angst! A lot of people take Axel's obsession with Roxas as him being in love with Roxas. But I don't see it that way. The reason he was so attached to Roxas was because for so long he hadn't felt _anything_. Then this kid comes along and reminds him what it was like. It makes sense that he wouldn;t want to lose the person who reminded him what it was like to have a heart, especially after he'd forgotten for so long. Roxas made him feel like he had a heart -he was his best friend. Any love between them was platonic, and Xion was a part of it too. They're a family. X3**

**Speaking of angst, btw, I changed the genre of the fic... Angst is officially one of the genres XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Like I Had a Heart<p>

Everyone in the Organization had a power, an attribute. It was sort of like losing a sense -that attribute made its presence known to make up for the chasm in your chest.

Now Roxas and Xion were different. Supposedly, they had power over light, but unlike the others they couldn't harness their attribute like a weapon. They couldn't shoot beams of light at will or glow or anything. Axel figured their light shone through in a different way.

Their light filled them, made them more real. Made it seem like they had hearts. And it made him feel real too.

* * *

><p><strong>8D<br>**


	71. Animal

**I am going to freaking PREACH to you people with these before and after blips. And you're going to LIKE it.**

**Or you're going to ignore it. I'm placing my bids on the second one ;3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Like I Had a Heart<p>

"So this is the Pride Lands?" Axel mused, stepping out of the dark portal. He felt the gritty ground against his foot, and glanced down. If he'd had a heart, he would have had a heart attack.

"Holy shi-" Something pounced on him, cutting him off. He crashed into the long grass, looking up at his assailant. A small golden cub with a windswept mane.

"Roxas?" The cub grinned. "Y-You're a lion!" He cried.

"And you're a jackal." Roxas laughed. Axel twitched his oversized ears, a grin spreading across his red and black splotched muzzle. "Welcome to the animal kingdom."

* * *

><p><strong>This has animals in it. ANIMALS. The Org should change in each world too... Because if they didn't... What happens in Atlantica?<strong>

**0.o  
><strong>


	72. Shopping

**"It's always la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la when we go shopping." Shopping by the Barenaked Ladies XD Love those guys...**

**Written in my "Lol Axel and Kairi 8D" phase. After Axel kidnaps Kairi. In my head canon he had her for awhile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"La La La La La La La La"<p>

"Are you _done_ yet?" Axel groaned, kicking at the stall.

"Look, I'm sick of walking around in my school uniform." A female voice growled.

Kidnapping Kairi wasn't the smartest thing he'd done. Sure, it was essential if he ever wanted to see Roxas again, but if he'd known she was going to be so high-maintenance...

"How many outfits do you have to try on?" He moaned, sounding like a bored child. Kairi's top flew over the side and landed on his face.

"As many as it takes!" She crowed. Axel sighed.

"... How much is this going to cost me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Kairi was wearing her normal clothes when Axel kidnapped her. I just ignored it =D<br>**


	73. Sleep

**This title is based off a fic I started but never finished. Thanks to MonMonCandie for all her reviews! And in the War chapter, it wasn't Leon he was fighting. just wanted to stay in the KH verse with weapons, and gunblade was all that came to mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Way of the Axel<p>

The Way of the Axel stated one must get at _least_ eight hours of sleep. That rule had been successfully maintained for most of his life. That was, until he ended up in possession of two little zombies.

Sleeping in had flown out the window when Roxas had been placed in his care -good bye sleep, hello helping zombie-boy learn how to use the shower.

He had to get up early to help those two pull off missions, and he lost sleep over their anomalies. Still, if he had to be losing sleep... At least he had a worthy cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number One in the Way of the Axel: Thou shalt not riseth before noon. True fact.<br>**


	74. Milk

**This is no longer Kingdom Hearts. This is... _Fullmetal Alchemist!_ :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Way of the Axel<p>

Roxas sat, glowering at the glass in front of him. It glared back menacingly. He would have growled at it, if Axel hadn't been looming over him impatiently. He figured growling at your milk was _not_ a normal thing to do, and that Axel _would_ make fun of him for it.

"Why don't you just drink it already so we can go on our mission?" Axel asked testily, growing more impatient. Roxas looked up at him angrily.

"I refuse to drink some putrid white liquid secreted by a cow." He grumbled.

"This seems really familiar..." Axel muttered. "De ja vu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas is like Ed. X3 In this... No where else, really...<br>**


	75. Maniac

**I really like this chapter... It fits with the CoM Axel... And assassin Axel. Pre Days post post BBS Axel, basically... Just read it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This Animal"<p>

Axel's chest heaved, and he struggled to keep his balance. Never before had he fought like that, so wild, so vicious, so _free_. He fought to keep that crazed grin away. Darkness flickered on his chakrams, remnants from the Heartless he'd torn apart. The battlefield was emptied, with the exception of two Nobodies.

Xion looked up as he approached, eyes flickering with uncertainty. Roxas -ragged claw marks drawn across his tiny body -laid unconscious, head in the girl's lap. Xion looked up at him, fear in her eyes, and Axel stopped. Not fear for Roxas, he noted. Fear of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, Axel, Roxas and Xion were on a mission, Roxas got mauled by a giant Heartless and Axel's maternal instincts kicked in so he went all spztastic on it and killed it deadzors. And now Xion's like "OMG Axel's scary."<strong>

**...**

**...**

**:D?  
><strong>


	76. Kleptomaniac

**While Fear was working on a fanfic with Envy and Xion in it, we decided Xion is a klepto. There is no evidence behind it at all XD It came up when we were discussing how she's been "stealing" Sora's memories. So now she steals other things too. And Axel kinda breaks the fourth wall here by acknowledging it... But yeah, I saw "Kleptomaniac" and I was like "ZOMG XION YUSS."**

**... :D Oh yes, Thank you MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves, AkuEri, HarvestMoonAddict, and Fruity-Fruit-Cups for your reviews! They always mean a lot X3 And thank you too, Fear (the Silly People) for reading it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hoard<p>

Xion was a nice girl. Axel knew that. But sometimes, she did things that just made him wonder.

"What the hell is this?" His arms crossed over his chest, his glare disapproving. Xion smiled nervously.

"What's what?" She asked innocently. Axel gestured to the closet, with the pile of things -things that weren't Xion's -spilling from it. Marluxia's flower pot, Larxene's manga, a pack of Luxord's cards, and numerous other belongins of the Organization.

"Are those my boots!" He cried, digging through the pile. Xion laughed nervously. _Looks like memories aren't the only things you've been stealing, huh?_ "Little klepto..."

* * *

><p><strong>AkuEri: I'm not turning into an AkuRoku fangirl! If I do... My hypocrisy will become too much for even me to bear! I'm the biggest freaking hypocrite I know...<strong>

**Fruity-Fruit-Cups: Thanks for explaining the end of Days for me X3 And the Pedo song is a way better theme for Axel XD If there is one. But Battlefield reminds me of the line in Sanctuary: "My Heart's a Battle Ground" **

**HarvestMoonAddict: THANK YOU. SO. MUCH! *hugs***

**:D  
><strong>


	77. I Don't Know How

**This chapter is dedicated to Fear(the Silly People) for her Axel Reno theory and their adorable imaginary childhood. I luff her for creating this adorable little world with little Axel and Reno X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Top of the World<p>

Lea huffed, flopping down on the ground. Up above, Reno looked down and sneered.

"C'mon Lea, get up here!" He hollered. Lea shook his head, pouting.

"I can't." He called back. "I don't know how." The older redhead sighed. Heights were his thing -he loved climbing to high places, especially up vertical surfaces. But his little cousin had a habit of following him -except, when he couldn't reach. Usually Reno would be thrilled to escape Lea, but seeing the miserable look on his face, he took pity on him.

"It's easy. Here." He extended a hand down to him. "C'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reno flies a helicopter and climbs up high things with his freaking spidy powers... And Axel seems to like high places to- The Clock Tower, the random tower he magicaly stood on in the KH II Manga... Silent shout out to Reno? :D Probably not...<br>**


	78. Writing

**In which Axel invades Demyx's privacy by stealing his notebook and reading it. Maybe it's his journal. I don't know.**

** In my world Demyx can't sing! Just because it'd be ironic. He can play his sitar, but no one ever said he could sing :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Never Judge a Book by it's Cover<p>

Demyx, for all his faults, was a surprisingly good writer. Not just when it came to lyrics (which he couldn't sing for the life of him) but with other things too.

Axel hadn't meant to discover this. In fact, he probably wouldn't have if he and Roxas hadn't been snooping through his room one day with the intentions of pulling a prank.

"Axel, what's this?" Roxas asked, holding up a small notebook. They'd heard Demyx's humming, and they'd vanished in a flash.

Reading through the pages now, for once Axel was impressed by the little slacker.

"Never judge a book..."

* * *

><p><strong>... :D<br>**


	79. Mermaid

**Atlantica makes it's return! And like all fangirls, I make it so the org DOES change when they come to Atlantica. I'll save the "Lol they don't change XD" for fanart. I'm sure they'd change if they came here...**

**...Right? Nomura wouldn;t let them drown...? 0.o'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of Mermaids and Fish<p>

"There's a reason I don't come to Atlantica." Axel called, bubbles rising from his mouth. Roxas flipped around.

"You've got to admit this is awesome." Axel sighed. Hesitantly, he glanced at his own tail. It was like a collage of oranges, yellows and reds. Long fins jutted out of it.

"Looks pretty fancy." He mused, doing a flip. Nervously, he flailed his arms. He wasn't used to the lack of friction. Roxas swam over.

"Looks like a lion fish tail." He commented. "You make a pretty mermaid." Roxas teased. Axel thwacked him with his tail.

"That's mer_man_ to you, guppy."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually imagined Axel with a Clown Fish Tail... But Rule of Cool provides him with an epic Lion Fish tail. Don;t touch him Roxas, he's poisonous!<br>**


	80. Fireworks

**Okay, in this chapter I switch to First Person. The next chapters aren't going to be this way (except one, I think). In a lot of my other Axel pieces I write first person (in a lot of my everything, I do that, actually), but for these I haven't, which is weird for me. Anyway, just wanted to warn you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Light Up<p>

As the colored lights exploded overhead, Xion's eyes lit up.

"They're amazing." She murmured. I heard the whistle, and when I looked up a shower of sparks sailed out in every direction.

"The power of fire." I grinned, and Xion giggled.

When I'd invited Xion to come watch the fireworks, I hadn't told her Roxas wasn't coming. I'd figured it would be too awkward. I'd even considered inviting him just to avoid getting here and it being just us two.

Now though, sitting next to her, her watching the sky, me watching her... I was glad it was just us.

* * *

><p><strong>AkuShi is back. I think there's only like, one more AkuShi thing after this. Then it's no more ;;<strong>

**AkuShion sounds like "A cushion" XD**

**This is random, but I want you all to look up and watch Rap de Chocobo. You won;t regret it X3  
><strong>


	81. Tonight

**No fancy title for this one. Every time I looked at this theme, for some reason I thought, it has to be special. I imagined it being romantic. But I didn't want to do it for AkuShion, for some reason. So I addressed Axel's lack of romance. I hope you like it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight<p>

When Axel thinks of tonight he thinks night streets and lanterns and running down the sidewalk with that someone special, hand in hand, no particular destination in mind... Endless possibilities unfolding before them... The thought makes him smile. He's never been the romantic type, but he likes to imagine.

He wishes those thoughts were nostalgic. He wishes he'd had his own Tonight with a special girl before he'd lost his heart.

In his mind he sees a moonlit Radiant Garden, light flooding the sidewalk from restaurants as he and someone he hopes he'll someday meet run by, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually what came into <em>my<em> mind when I thought of this... Since Axel really doesn't have a canon-esque pairing (unless you count AkuRokuShi), I didn;t imply anyone in particular. Just some special girl. yay no shipping :D  
><strong>


	82. Me and You

**This is in first person again, and it's more of a cynical outlook on the way Axel's friendships have been going. It takes place near the end of Days where everything is going wrong, and Axel, it's just as much your fault (okay, mostly your fault) as anyone else. I like it. It's angsty, it has a bitter tone. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Overrated<p>

Me and you, you and me. The two of us, together forever.

Once upon a time me and you was me and Isa. Then it was me and Saix. For a long time, it stayed that way. But then Roxas came, and soon it was me and Roxas. No more me and Saix.

Shortly after Me and Roxas, it became Roxas and Xion. No more Axel and Roxas. And then it was Roxas, Xion and me. Me and them, them and me, the three of us together forever.

Three's a crowd. Together is overrated. And forever is pretty short lived.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish it could have been the three of them together forever... A little family, best friends... Thy need to go get a paopu fruit so their destinies can be intertwined forever.<br>**


	83. Secret Admirer

**This is the last AkuShion chapter in here... As far as I can remember. And it addresses the biggest and squickiest Axel Pairing Issue...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Like That"<p>

Sometimes, when he looked over, he would catch Xion staring at him. Not at Roxas, but past the blond boy and right at _him_. Before he'd gotten to know Xion, it had unnerved him. Nowadays, it made him wonder.

He would never admit it, but he thought about Xion. Thought about Xion "like that." He couldn't tell Roxas, and he sure as heck couldn't tell Xion. Saix was also out of the question.

He couldn't understand why Saix hated Xion so much -she was sweet, friendly, cute... And she was half his age.

Some things were best left a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I like AkuShion... But when you leave the realm of imagination and address the ages properly... TEH SQUICK!<br>**


	84. Teenager

**Derp  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Age is But a Number<p>

When Axel told Roxas how old he was, the boy was shocked.

"You're 24!" He cried, staring at him as though he were some sort of alien. Axel nodded, slightly amused by the look on Roxas's face.

"Yes, and you're fourteen. Anything else?" He chuckled. Roxas continued staring. "Come on kid, what's the big deal?" Roxas blinked.

"Nothing. It's just, well... The way you act... I always thought you were 17... Maybe 19?" Axel looked at him and grinned.

"Am I really that immature?" He laughed. Roxas smirked.

"If it weren't for the height, I'd have sworn you were five."

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, Axel's 24. Ten years older than Roxas and Xion.<strong>

**... Okay, so he may be older than that. He's "at least" ten years older than Roxas. Or, to quote the novels: Roxas is "at least ten years younger than himself" (himself being Axel). So, if Roxas is 14 at the start of Days... Do teh math!  
><strong>


	85. Someone Has a Crush on You

**I was supposed to update this before "Teenager"... Oops -.-'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Crush<p>

Axel watched as Larxene opened up a dark portal.

"This shouldn't take too long." She smirked, glancing back at the redhead. "See ya in a few." She winked, stepping into the darkness. Axel rolled his eyes, grabbing her book for lack of a better distraction. Marluxia -who had been watching the scene -snickered, taking a seat next to Axel.

"Seriously, what's with her?" Axel asked, tossing the book aside -he couldn't read _half_ the words in there. Marluxia smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Larxene has _quite_ the crush on you." Axel's face burned redder than his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Larxene only shows up in two chapters. After this, you'll only see her once more. Enjoy it while you can!<br>**


	86. Moonlight

**Yay more LLES!**

**... I'll never finish anything, will I? ;;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La Luna en la Noche<p>

Isa's cries were enough to draw him over. The boy didn't like him, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Guys, I'm serious! You have to get out of here!" Isa sounded desperate, cornered, fear dancing through his eyes.

"You threatening us, freak?" The tallest boy asked, fist colliding with the wall close to Isa's head. Isa stared at the drifting clouds. A strange whine came from his throat.

A Frisbee thocked one guy, and he looked back.

"Leave him alone!" Lea snarled. Isa looked at him, horrified.

That was the night Lea learned why Isa hated the full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Isa's goin berserk. The bullies are like "LOL freak!" Isa's like "Noes, I dun wanna kill nobody!" And Lea, being the lovable doof he is, swoops in to save the day.<strong>

**... And almost gets mauled by the person he's trying to save in the process... -.-'  
><strong>


	87. Tea

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay ^^' Anyway, this is probably the cutest thing so far... Lea with little Aerith and little Yuffie.. Having...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When in Doubt, Pinky Out!<p>

"So... What is this stuff again?" Lea asked, sniffing the steaming drink hesitantly. Aerith smiled, pouring a cup for Yuffie, who was greedily grabbing up sugar cubes.

"It's tea, silly." Aerith giggled, snatching the sugar from Yuffie, who scowled in response. "Now, how many lumps of sugar would you like?" She asked. Lea shrugged.

"Seven." He grinned.

"How about two?" Aerith plopped the two cubes into his cup.

"Right. That's what I meant." Lea sighed, lifting the cup to his mouth.

"Hey!" Yuffie cried, tossing a cube at his nose. "Pinky up!" Lea sighed. Tea parties had too many rules...

* * *

><p><strong>XD So adorable! I love the little Traverse Towners! They're so adorbs X3<br>**


	88. Garden

**Another Lea and Isa chap. I'm thinking about writing a oneshot with Lea, isa and Leon... I was inspired by a picture from My Little Pony, actually XD Don't judge!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Garden of Radiance<p>

The setting sun stained the sky gold, casting sparkles through the water. The light beamed through the petals of the flowers, turning the garden into a glowing rainbow. Lea almost forgot to breathe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Isa whispered. Lea grinned, nodding.

"Now I see why they call this place Radiant Garden." He murmured, watching in awe as a breeze made the rainbow dance. "It's incredible." He breathed.

"This place isn't that bad, huh?" Isa grinned, and Lea smiled, a feeling of warmth in his chest. It was moments like these that reminded him how happy he was to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow flowers ftw!<br>**


	89. Flowers

**Pkay, I lied. Larxene shows up in three chapters total. She's mentioned again after this one. In lust :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flower Boy<p>

Of all the powers someone could get... Why, he wondered, had Marluxia gotten _flowers?_

It wasn't like he controlled trees and vines. He made flowers grow. Every time he opened his hood, a burst of pink petals flew out.

"Why is Flowerboy in charge?" Axel groaned, watching as the man confronted Sora. Larxene looked up in surprise.

"What about it?"

"Have you _seen_ that guy? He's a walking rose garden!" He scowled. Larxene smirked. "I really don't want that bouquet representing us." Larxene laughed.

"Get over it, pyro." Axel grinned back.

"I'd rather be a pyro than a flower garden."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually love Marly because it is so freaking fun to derail him. He's my pink haired flower loving she man :D<br>**


	90. Breathe

**More Lea Isa post-BBS. Lea wakes up as a Nobody, before he's found, and resolves to find his buddy! This is going to be a part of my ea Isa trilogy... You know, if I ever get off my lazy ass and WRITE something...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hale<p>

In, out. In, out.

Lea lay in silence, the only sound his own shallow breathing. He couldn't hear a heartbeat, but he could feel his chest rising. So that would mean that he was-

"Alive."

Eyes peeling open, Lea stared into the glaring light of the sun. He felt sand sticking to his arms and legs. Slowly, he looked around. Red sands stretched around him, an endless painted desert surrounding him.

The last thing he remembered was the monsters. And, that he should be dead.

But he wasn't. Which meant Isa might not be. Which meant he had a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hale as in "inhale", hale as in "exhale". Both sounded awkward so I settled on 'Hale' cuz it's in both.<br>**


	91. Smile

**This is from the KH Days Manga, whch you should all go read on Mangafox, right now. This was one of my favorite scenes, topped only by the place where Roxas tells Axel he thinks he's a "really great guy." I have no clue why I loved that page so much... Now my favorite is the one where Roxas asks Xion to run away with him (and says they;ll bring Axll to X3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Genuine<p>

"That was really close Roxas!" His chakrams whizzed back to him, dematerializing at his touch. Roxas whirled to face him. "Yo." Axel grinned.

"A-Axel?" His expression was priceless. "Y-You're supposed to be dead!" He cried, paling as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Disappointed?" Axel laughed. Roxas got to his feet, shaking slightly.

"Everyone at Castle Oblivion... Was annihilated." He mumbled weakly.

"Don't be stupid! Only the weak were annihilated." Roxas blinked, stunned. Slowly, a smile spread across his face, and Axel was taken aback by the genuineness of it. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll get you an icecream!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D<br>**


	92. Lust

**This is the closest I'm going to get to a perverted chapter. It's suggestive. But it's the sin, lust, and the only Lust I know if Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, so I had to do something different. I don't like Larxel, but it seemed to work for this one. This is the last time she shows up, for serious this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sins<p>

Larxene had a way with words. The way she spoke left every guy hanging by a thread, eyes locked on those soft, delicate lips. Those eyes and her rare, enticing smile could paralyze a weak specimen. She was amazing. She was beautiful. And, best of all, she was _female_.

Axel was a man. He had needs, desires. And the fact that he hadn't seen another girl up close in over five years only made said things more dire. Sure Larxene was a bitch. She had a sharp tongue. But she was a woman, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually like Larxene, even if I called her a bitch... Her witchiness is fun to derail and make fun of, especially when I pair her with Marly. Now, please don't say "ZOMG she is a bitch!" in the reviews... Be nice to Larxene ;3<br>**


	93. I Don't Know Why

**Roxas, I love you. Axel, I love you too X3 I decided to use this one. I don't know why. No reason, really...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

"I don't get it..." Roxas murmured, voice soft but tight. "Why does Saix hate Xion so much?" He turned to Axel, eyes wide with what could have easily passed as despair and confusion. Axel sighed. He was tired of reminding Roxas that they had no emotions, that Saix couldn't feel and that he didn't really hate Xion. What was the point? Roxas's "emotions" were so much more real than the others'. He looked so genuinely hurt by Saix's mistreatment of Xion, how could he tell him off?

Axel sighed again, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Rox. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Xion...<strong>

**I hope you guyz were nice to Larxene ;3  
><strong>


	94. Devil

**When I first saw this scene... I was afaraid of Axel. I'd only seen it in the manga, which was much less brutal for Vexen. And I was used to nice, happy Axel from Days who looked after Roxas and Xion and saved the day when they were in trouble. So seeing him murder Vexen freaked me out. But I still love him ;3 Sorry, Vex.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Devil Wears a Black Cloak<p>

It was impossible not to pity Vexen. Vexen who died such a brutal death, roasted alive and then cast off into oblivion...

As he stood in the fabricated Twilight Town, ready to expose Roxas's existence and who knew what else to Sora, Axel prepared to strike. As he spoke the words that would be some of his last, Axel launched his chakrams, without so much as a grimace as they sunk into their target.

As the flames engulfed Vexen, as he faded away, he swore he saw none other than the devil standing before him, watching him through the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>In my eyes, Axel was able to act so cruelly because he hadn't felt anything in so long, so it didn't matter. After Roxas came, he remembered what it was like to have a heart, so he started acting nice and more Lea-like :3<br>**


	95. Legs

**This is basically what I do on the couch when I'm really bored of watching "The Voice" with my mom and sisters. It's so very strange how our bodies work...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leggo mah Legs<p>

Legs were odd. Lea stared at them. He let his leg fall, wondering if it was really the weight of his leg pulling it down. He didn't know much about muscles. He knew he could hold his leg up without thinking about it, and that it would bounce back if someone knocked it. But how could he make it fall?

He tried to make himself limp like a ragdoll, to let his legs fall and stay until something moved them. When he pushed them down he wondered if they only fell because his muscles allowed it.

Legs were strange indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's fun to experiement out the window with your hands to, in a car. You gotta wonder if the wind really blows you arm back, or if your just subconsciously willing it to move along with the wind because you know that's what something weaker would do. Or maybe I'm just insane -.-'<br>**


	96. Unicorns

**If Isa's a "werewolf" *shot*, then he must know other mystical creatures, right? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mythical Creatures Unite<p>

"Hey, Isa?" Lea asked innocently. "Have you ever seen a unicorn?" Isa stared.

"Why would you think I've seen a unicorn?" Lea shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well... It's just, you're a werewolf... And they aren't supposed to be real. So, maybe you've met one? I mean, being a mythical creature and all." He shrugged, and Isa's eyes narrowed.

"Lea, I'm _not_ a werewolf, and even if I was, unicorns don't-" The boy fell silent and stared past Lea, watching as something walked away.

"What, what!" Lea cried, looking back but seeing nothing. Lea shook his head.

"Nothing..."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this before I watched Kingdumb Hearts, but in one episode, Saix gives Roxas a diary with unicorns on it, and later Demyx asks him why he doesn't just go through their diaries to figure out what's going on? Saix replies:<strong>

**"Read someone else's _diary_? I could never do that! What would the unicorns think of me...?" Now, in my mind, Saix is friends with the unicorns. XD  
><strong>


	97. Wonderland

**OMG! I'm almost done T~T This was so much fun to make XD I just have three more chapters to post. Should I post them all now? Someone better review and tell me XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Micro-Scopic<p>

"Happy Unbirthday to you." Axel grinned, flicking the back of Roxas's head.

"This place is so bizarre..." He mumbled, looking up at the giant table. Axel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange... But hey, where else can you shrink down to the size of a mouse?" He waved his arms dramatically and grinned, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you're into that kind of thing." He smirked. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas grinned, turning away.

"Oh, nothing... Come on, let's go."

"You better not have been talking about what I think you're talking about..."

* * *

><p><strong>Axel! Don't be so perverted! This is not the time and place to talk about something like that XD Oh, wait a minute, Roxas was saying that? Wow. Roxas, don't be such a little perv, or nanny Axel will smack you!<br>**


	98. Who are you?

**I'd like to thank for the term "phantom" to use when discussing emotions Nobodies "feel". Gah, only two left after this -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phantom<p>

"Who... Are you?" Roxas's eyes bored into him, full of confusion and fear. There was a phantom pang in his chest, but he ignored it, hoping he'd be the one to jog the boy's memories.

"It's me," He grinned, pulling down his hood "You know... _Axel?_" When Roxas didn't respond, the pang sharpened. "So the reports were true." He smirked, trying to mask the pain that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. "You really don't remember anything." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Roxas didn't know who he was. No greeting from his "Best Friend." Just... _Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>;; I can't believe I'm almost done! I've had so much fun with this! You know this will be the first multi-chaptered thing I actually <em>finish?<em> But I plan to do more theme challenges.  
><strong>


	99. Doll

**Bunraku is Japanese for puppet theater. I like the word :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bunraku<p>

Axel stood next to Saix, wishing he could ignore his presence. He didn't understand why he insisted on referring to Xion as a puppet. Why he said she was "broken."

He spoke about Xion like she was some worn out doll the Organization was fooling around with, and that once she broke there was no point in fixing her. Like she was so easily replaceable. Every time Saix said something bitter about her, it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Xion wasn't a doll. She wasn't a "puppet." She was Xion, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I can't believe this is almost done D: Tomorrow I shall update the last chapter ;; It makes me kind of sad... I hope you all read it XD<br>**


	100. End

**We're finally here. The end. The last chapter ;; I wanted this one to be special. The theme's title is "end", and I couldn't think of a more suitable topic than the end of our favorite redhead. But I didn't want this to be totally depressing. I wanted it to be hopeful. Don't look at Axel's death as him disappearing- look at it as him finally being reunited with his best friends.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this: MonMonCandie, Bond of Flame08 (srsly, where r u?), OOCnessgirl, Jcthegirl, the light before the darkness, Fruity-Fruit Cups, Raberba Girl, HarvestMoonAddict, AkuEri, Vildtiger, Fille des Reves, Timber Wolf of Purity, Fear the Silly People (even tho she didn;t review ;3), CelticKawaii (zomg how are you?), Celtic Authoress of America, Seikatsu-shi (*hugs*), Moiisback, IenzosShuggoCharra and RISING FLURRY. I've loved hearing from you guys, reading your 100 Theme Challenges and other fics, and PMing with you. Seeing your reviews always makes me smile ;) All of you doing 100 Theme Challenges, I felt like I was doing it right along side you and it made the experience all the more enjoyable. Thank you all ^_^**

**And last but no least, thank you Wishing-fire, who made this wonderful challenge. I plan to take more of them, so until then... Farewell!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Life<strong>  
><em> "Let's meet again, in the next life. <em>"  
><em> "Yeah, I'll be waiting." <em>  
><em> "Silly... Just because you have a next life...<em>"

Axel fell back, gasping as he tried to hold back the pain. He heard Sora say something, felt Roxas's presence, and beyond that the presence of... Someone else.

Looking up, he smiled at the boy. The boy he'd fought so hard to destroy. The world was a sick and ironic place, wasn't it? He could feel the darkness looming overhead, waiting for him.

Except he wouldn't be going alone.

Two hands extended from the abyss, and he smiled, closing his eyes. Let it take him. This wasn't the end, after all.

It was his first step... Toward the Next Life.


End file.
